Mistakes happen
by MakatoMai
Summary: SR Rin a girl around 5th grade, and Sesshomaru, is a sophmore in hs. Rin loves Sesshomaru and is telling everyone one day he is her bf, Sesshomaru takes no more and snaps at the child, leaving her devastated. Now how does Sesshomaru apologize when she won
1. Default Chapter

Mistakes happen

Introduction: Student child programming

"This class will be good for you Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's science teacher said pushing him into the class room filled with younger children, all appearing to be human.

"You expect me to take care of a student child for a week?" Sesshomaru said eyeing his teacher in annoyance.

"I know were demons Sesshomaru but it will be good for you just a week…"

Sesshomaru sighed a week with a little human brat.

"Here's your assignment." The teacher said his claw like hand on the little girls shoulder, she appeared around the age of 9 or 10, and she had brown hair that flowed down to the center of her back, a small pony tail off to the side of her head. Her brown eyes looking over him, as she smiled slightly. "Rin."

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru hopped in the car, the child sat in the back, she didn't say much of anything, she just sat there. Sesshomaru tapped his finger on the steering wheel, he expected the brat to be a non stop talker, and her silence was irritating him.

"Do you talk?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Rin was quiet, as she looked at Sesshomaru sadly. "I try not too" she whispered as Sesshomaru looked at her through the review mirror.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked leaning against his arm out of the open window waiting for the light to turn.

"Mommy says if I upset a demon they'll kill me, Daddy's bad enough, he gave me this!" Rin said pointing to her elbow, three finger print bruised onto her elbow. Sesshomaru looked at her almost concerned 'a kid so young…' Sesshomaru thought, shaking his head 'pathetic whelp'

"Well, I won't be hurting you." Sesshomaru said as he the gas peddle and they headed to Rin's new home.

Rin smiled, humming slightly as Sesshomaru parked the car, and she jumped out. "Wow, this is your house!!!" Rin said smiling as she took Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru bit his lip at the gesture, his first reaction was to snap but he just shook it off as he led the girl in.

Rin sat down on his couch as Sesshomaru plopped down in his chair. "Wow! Do you play guitar?" Rin asked as she looked at the red and white guitar in awe. Sesshomaru smiled 'Maybe she won't be such a brat after all.' Sesshomaru thought walking over and picking up the guitar.

Sesshomaru began to play a few simple chords as Rin stared at him in amazement, Sesshomaru smiled, he played for hours and Rin watched in excitement the whole time. "Please teach me!" Rin said hopefully, as Sesshomaru looked at her, "I could probably teach you one song by the time you leave…" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, "I want to learn the last song you played!" Rin said continuing "It was so sad and beautiful…Did you write it yourself?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru smiled "Yea…Fukuri Mori" Sesshomaru said, "Alright it's a deal! I'll teach you"

Rin smiled as he positioned the guitar in her lap, as he told her how to hold it properly, what ones to hit, and how to remember, by the end of the day, Rin knew the whole beginning of Fukuri Mori.

"You're a fast learner." Sesshomaru said impressed. Rin smiled as she looked at him, "How old are you? Rin asked curiously, setting the guitar down gently and looking at him intensly. Sesshomaru was a little taken back by the question. "I'm 16" Rin looked around "Where are your parents?" "My parents died." He said softly, Rin looked at him crawling on his lap giving him a hug gently. "I'm Sorry…" Sesshomaru smiled reaching his hand gently touching the child's head, hugging her back. "It's not your fault."

Rin smiled "You're the best!" Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at the clock, "Well, it's 8 o clock you better head up to bed" Sesshomaru said as Rin walked upstairs, "Your sleep in my room, first room on the left!" Sesshomaru shouted as he heard the door open, and she yelled back "found it!"

Sesshomaru changed into his Pajama's and laid on the couch, as the girl came out wearing her pjs. "What are you doing up so late?" Sesshomaru said sitting up lazily, Rin smiled slightly, "I'm sorry…I just wanted to say…well close your eyes." Rin said stuttering slightly; Sesshomaru eyed the girl suspiciously, doing so he felt her soft lips on his forehead, followed by a pitter patter of feet rushing up the stairs.

He looked up the stair way, that was the first time anyone had ever kissed him goodnight, Sesshomaru felt a little disgusted in a way, but he wasn't displeased, he laid back down and shut his eyes, chuckling slightly.

Authors note: I like writing this story, I Know it's kind of short, and I hope you like it as much as I like writing it

Next Chapter: More Sesshomaru and Rin fluff, Rin gets threatened by a bully and Sesshomaru saves her


	2. Rins savior

Chapter 2: Rin's savior

Authors Note: I want to thank my two reviews so far, I've decided that I'm only going to have one guitar for Fukai Mori even there needs to be two for the first part, just for the storyline of the story, but if you send me chords, I'd still really appreciate it. And as for Nightfall, you ask some really good questions in all my stories, but you'll have to wait til the end to see! Well, enough talking, read on!

Sesshomaru woke up drosily, hitting his alarm clock as the little girl stood right in front of him. He rubbed his eyes sleepiness still in them, "What the hell are you doing up so early?" Sesshomaru said yawning as Rin handed him a plate of scrapple and eggs. "I hope you like them scrambled." She said sitting down in the kitchen as Sesshomaru sat up, grabbing the plate carefully, as he leaned over the couch. "You can eat in here." Sesshomaru said as the girl nodded, carefully bringing her plate into the living room and setting down in his chair, as he sat up on the couch, both eating in silence.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock, they had a hour or so til school started, Sesshomaru stood up taking Rin and his empty place to the sink. Rin looked up at him, and said "I can sleep on the couch if you'd rather sleep in your bed at night." Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru eyed the girl, putting the plates in the sink sitting back down on the couch. "Would you rather sleep on the couch?" Sesshomaru asked arrogantly as her eyes widened in shock, "No! of course not! I-I just didn't know if you'd you'd rather, I mean you're a demon and…" Rin stuttered as Sesshomaru looked at her. "Why are you so afraid of demons?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

Rin picked up his guitar gently, placing it in her lap practicing hard the beginning of Fukai Mori, her fingers worked steadily, the rhythm a little shaky at first as she practiced more and more. Soon she began to hum, and as Sesshomamru watched he realized, she had altered her playing slightly, making up her own way on what she didn't know. Sesshomaru listened carefully, the girl was trying to teach him something as she played.

'She was born to play.' Sesshomaru thought, no child of that age could come up with something that fast, streaming chord after chord, note after note, in a relaxed perfected melody.

"There's a story of a young girl…

Who's about as old as me

Long ago, it was hard times

No ones life felt as hard as mine

My daddy had died, and Mommy went to work

Her new boss was such a jerk

A demon he was mean and nasty

He asked for a tour from me

And he made me sour you see?

To go into detail there is no point

Mommy says he'd break another joint."

Rin's hands slipped, and there was a ugly note played as she set the guitar back up slightly, her head cast down. "I'm going to get dressed." Rin said softly as she huffed up the stairs. Sesshomaru sat there thinking two the last to pieces of her song. "To go into detail, there is no point. Mommy say's he'd break another joint…" "So, her 'dad' is her mom's boss and he's apparently…." Sesshomaru said surpassing his thoughts as he went to get dressed.

They were both quiet on the way to school, stopping as he walked her to her classroom. "Later…" Sesshomaru said as he waved slightly, turning to leave as he saw her still standing outside the door. "N-Nothing…" Rin said smiling as she walked through the double doors. Sesshomaru walked off down the hall, she said 'nothing' but her scents drowning in fear.

Sesshomaru sat down in his desk as the bell rang, for some reason he couldn't get his mind off the little rugrat, never in his life had he even been half as nice as he was to that child in one night. She was making him soft. It annoyed him. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru heard a scream, a girls scream, Rin's scream. Sesshomaru bolted up the teacher looking at him, "Sesshomaru, do you need something? Will you sit?" "Didn't you hear it?" Sesshomaru snapped, his keen elf shaped ears twitching slightly, he heard it again and he bolted out the door. The girl wasn't just screaming, she was screaming for him.

Sesshomaru bolted down the hall, stopping as she saw the girl pinned to the wall, the man forcing himself on her pretty much, he had her by the arms, and you could tell that she was putting up a fight, kicking her little legs at him, her hair coming undone her lip bleeding. Sesshomaru didn't even think of the circumstances as he lunged the man to the ground, Rin falling against the lockers, watching them in fear as Sesshomaru pinned him to the ground. The other demon was slightly bigger then him, dressed in all black, his face hidden by his long straight black hair.

The demon rolled over holding a knife to Sesshomaru's neck, as Sesshomaru kicked him all, flinging him over his head, the demons head colliding with the locker, as he stumbled back up, the demon thrust out his knife, flinging it at Sesshomaru the dagger piercing his skin, blood seemed through his uniform as Sesshomaru looked at him in anger. Sesshomaru pulled the dagger out of him with one hand, his blood dripping off it, as he stood there watching a puddle of blood form at his feet, The demon took this opportunity to scratch his neck, his claws scraping it, blood spurting as Sesshomaru stabbed him through the back of the neck.

The knife stuck through the back of the guys neck, the tip pointing through the front as he staggered over moving his black hair, as he studied his face, Rin approached him "My mother's boss…" She said as she saw Sesshomaru sit down slightly, racing towards his side. Sesshomaru, he held his neck, blood seeping through his fingers as Sesshomaru spoke. "He could have lived through that…if my blood was not on the knife." Sesshomaru spoke thickly as Rin stroked his head softly, tears brimming her eyes, she didn't understand what Sesshomaru meant, but she knew she had to get help.

Authors Note: Its not that bad is it? Is it? U.U; RR thanks!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: There are a few questions on my last chapter and I'd thought I'd clear that up, the quote, "He would have survived that…If his blood wasn't on it?" Or something similar, I'll explain that in later chapters. And the demon, isn't Rin's father, it's her mothers boss, The man stays with Rin's mother, and abuses Rin, In the beginning Rin lies to Sesshomaru and says it's her father, but within her song, Sesshomaru realizes that's she's being abused by a man which is her moms boss, since her fathers death she had too work, it's kinda complicated and I'm sorry for the confusion on that, I hope the story makes more sense now, and I'll update the 3rd chapter soon.

Makato Mai


	4. Mistakes happen

Mistakes Happen 3

Authors Note: Hope you guys like it, this is the part where everything starts to fall apart…

Rin smiled as they walked to school the next day, as Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously. "Arigato for saving me yesterday!" Rin said practicing her Japanese trying her best to impress Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyed the little girl, all that night she had cooked dinner, she practiced extra hours on the guitar, and she had been thanking him constantly, and he couldn't help but smile at the girl even though he told her several times that it was nothing. Rin was so happy that Sesshomaru had sealed so quickly, she had been really worried; she would have been died if anything had happened to Sesshomaru, but still ever since yesterday she couldn't get what he said out of her mind.

As they reached the doors of the school, Rin looked at Sesshomaru a questioning look "Um…Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru kneeled down slightly, "Yes Rin?" Rin looked at him, "when you said…to that guy…he would have survived if your blood hadn't been on the knife..?" Rin stuttered as Sesshomaru smiled taking her hand in his own.

"He was a strong demon, but I have my fathers blood, and he…" Sesshomaru smiled proudly "Was the greatest youkai of them all" Sesshomaru dug his claws into his hand his blood trickling down his palm, moving down his arm, as he let it fall to the ground where a perfect lily stood. Rin watched in terror as the flower turned to ash, "Blood is a powerful thing Rin, That's why there should be no bloodshed upon humans." Rin looked at him her eyes wide, as he patted her head, both turning down separate halls.

"Rin-chan!" Yuki cried running up to hug her friend, Yuki was a demon, a hanyou to be exact she had shiny green eyes and red hair pulled back into two buns on either side of head. "Who was that guy you were with?"

"That's Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Who's that?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend!" Rin said smiling gleefully

"He is!"

"Yep, he saved me yesterday!" Rin said as the two girls ran over to the rest of the younger children.

Sesshomaru looked as to random students chuckled as he walked by, most people coward at him and no one ever laughed, Sesshomaru ignored it as he kept walking a couple of demons resting there arms on Sesshomaru's shoulders walking along side him "Sesshomaru you know where I can get a younger mate?"

"Yea the younger ones are so much better!"

"How bout one in maybe 5th grade?" The guys snickered as Sesshomaru looked at them angrily, taking them both by the throat shoving them roughly against the lockers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled, the two demons shaking in fear as Sesshomaru held each of them up with one hand.

"R…Rumor says you're dating your

project." The first demons started

"Yea…the girl named R-Rin…" The other demon stuttered as Sesshomaru dropped them walking off to the cafeteria.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said as she grabbed the youkai's leg, the elder demon picking the child up a stern look in his eyes, "Rin what is this nonsense about me being your boyfriend?" Rin looked up at him confused, "What do you mean? You are my boyfriend! You saved me!"

Everyone started laughing as the youkai growled silencing the room, his voice booming as he looked at the child his purpose for being so loud was to have everyone hear him. "Rin is my project and she will be returning TWO days from now! Do you hear? You're my responsibility Rin, Nothing more or nothing less, do you understand?" Sesshomaru spun out the door, the whole room a deathly silence as Rin watched the double doors swing and finally close as he friend Yuki ran up to her.

"Rin-chan…Did you guys just break up?"

Rin looked at her friend tears brimmed her soft brown eyes, tears poured down her cheeks as she ran out of the room.

Later after school, Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin as she sat quietly in the back seat. "The teachers said weren't in class after lunch, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked flinging his arm over his seat, backing out of the parking space. Rin said nothing as she looked vacantly out the car window. "Rin answer me." Sesshomaru commanded firmly, Rin looked at him, and for the first time Sesshomaru had seen her look so sad, how could he not have noticed? Her scent was so salty from tears no doubt, and her hair was a wreck, her attention being drawn back towards the window.

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway at his house within a few minutes, the silence from the little girl was almost unbearable, and no matter what he said, commented, complimented, begged, cursed, she never spoke, she just sat there with the same sad look.

Sesshomaru watched as she cleared her plate and grabbed his guitar gingerly picking it up, playing all she knew of fukai mori, Sesshomaru watched as her delicate fingers ran over the strings, She had memorized the entire song and learned it in less then four days exact, when it took him almost four months.

Rin put down the guitar and went upstairs, turning in her bed, a few minutes later Sesshomaru coming and taking a seat at the edge of the bed. The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, whimpering as Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingered drying her tears. "I'm sorry Rin, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to make you sad…I didn't mean to hurt you." Sesshomaru looked down as Rin's whimpering calmed and her heavy breathing returned to a normal slow state. "I want to see you smile again." Sesshomaru said stroking her bangs from out of her face, quietly leaving the room taking his seat on the couch surrendering to a restless slumber.

A/N: I know this chapter is short I'm sorry but I will be updating again sooner


	5. Rin's request

Rin's request

A/N: o; Thanks everyone for reviewing, ; I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I have so many ideas for new stories, and I know I can't start them and leave you guys hanging with this one… +sweat drops+ well I hope you like the new chapter.

"Sesshomaru…" The teacher spoke, Sesshomaru turned his head from the window up at the teacher, lifting his head from his hand. "I'd like to speak with you." Sesshomaru stood slowly walking out of the room his teacher looking at him sternly "Rin has requested an early leave." Sesshomaru looked down at the ground he could feel something within him tighten, it hurt. Sesshomaru walked past the teacher saying nothing his silver hair spreading out as he walked.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru muttered sighing slightly, pausing his head snapping up his golden eyes widening. 'When did I begin to care for anyone? And…if I don't care then why does…' Sesshomaru's left arm wondered to his chest aimlessly, placing his hand on his heart.

Rin wandered around the room aimlessly, she hadn't quite understood why she had said Sesshomaru was her boyfriend.

'Because…

I trust Sesshomaru.

I know Sesshomaru

I believe Sesshomaru

I respect Sesshomaru

I _need_ Sesshomaru…'

Tears brimmed the child's eyes gasping slightly, putting a hand over her mouth her brown eyes widening. That's the reason I need Sesshomaru, I want to be with Sesshomaru always.

"Rin-chan your needed in the office" Yuki spoke as Rin looked at her friend nodding slightly, as she pushed opened the door and waked down the hallway.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, Rin walking on the other side as they passed each other. Both their gazes were looking ahead, as Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, Rin doing the same her brown eyes searching his big golden ones as they passed each other Rin turning the corner.

"_I came searching for her…" _Sesshomaru thought passively

Rin paused turning the corner _"I just wanted to see him…"_

"_But I couldn't say anything"_

Rin opened the office as the principle looked at her sadly, he was an old guy with bald hair and glasses, and little fuzz on his chin, he was really a weird looking guy, he was normally very stern but looking at Rin he almost looked sad…?

"Sit Rin."

Rin sat.

"Rin I have some disturbing news to tell you…." He sighed as he stood wiping the sweat from his brow as he looked at the child, Rin nodded at him for him to go on.

"Rin…Your mother…. Well as you requested Rin she came to pick you up for an early leave…and on her way here…." His voice trailed, Rin looking at him skeptically.

"What do you have to say?" Rin said hoarsely, coughing slightly, it had been the first time she talked since yesterday and her patience was growing very slim.

"She died Rin."

Rin's body shook, she hadn't expected to hear that as she stood nervously pushing the chair in bolting down the hall.

"What are the odds? She couldn't have! Where will I go?" Rin thought as she bolted down the hall ways her tears freely running from her face "Momma!" She wailed as she fell to the floor, her knees scraping against the cold tile, burying her head in her hands.

Sesshomaru was called to the office next.

'_Wasn't Rin just here? This is so stupid and just for leaving that damn class…' _ Sesshomaru looked highly annoyed as he approached the principles office.

"Rin ran away." Sesshomaru's ears perked as he looked at the man behind the desk.

Sesshomaru looked at him a look of disgust, his eyes narrowing on him.

"Listen you bastard, Rin's not that stupid." Sesshomaru growled low in his throat

"Even if her mother died?"

Sesshomaru paused "What?"

"She's dead demon"

"Impossible"

"Don't debate with me, I know, I got a call, Rin is my student is she not, now I need you to find her, we have to get her proper care and…'

Sesshomaru was already gone

Rin stood in Sesshomaru's house, it smelled like sweet vanilla, just like him.

"_I want to learn the last song you played! It was so sad and beautiful did you write it yourself?"_

"_Yea…Fukai Mori…Alright it's a deal I'll teach you." _

Rin looked at the guitar, it had only been a few days since she had been with Sesshomaru it was as if she had been here her whole life, and it was a lost memory. Rin picked up the guitar gently her finger running over the strings gently, remembering the way he played, this time was different, she felt the meaning of the song, she felt the pain, no wonder Sesshomaru had it written it, it was so sad and so beautiful, just like him.

Rin's heart beat faster as she got near the end of the song, she was not the least bit aware of how long she had been playing and how easily her fingers brushed over the strings. "Sesshomaru-sama" Rin thought as a tear fell onto his guitar, as she got a pen and pencil writing a note, just for him.

Sesshomaru barged into his house, her scent she was here. His guitar was gone. He was getting closer, Sesshomaru ran to the counter a piece of paper there, he normally wouldn't have recognized it but with Rin's disappearance any slight incorrection was a clue, and he would examine it all until he found her.

_Sesshomaru-sama, _

_Rin is sorry, she never meant to bother you or become a nuisance or… well it doesn't matter does it? Because I'm going to a place no one can find me, a place Sesshomaru where I can be alone, and be happy about it. I have taken your guitar, but I will give it back when I've healed, I'm sorry for taking it without your permission, I was tempted to take the other one since you don't use that as much but…I don't want to forget you. Momma's long gone now, and I have to go so they don't send me to some…home… One day Sesshomaru, I will play until my fingers have broken just as my soul, and I can never lift something again. It's stupid, I'm just rambling but…it's sad in away that I'll never see you again, that Sesshomaru-sama is my only regret._

_-Rin_

Sesshomaru clasped the note to him quickly, his eyes angry, sad, confused.

"Leaving this note… Leaving… Taking my guitar!" Sesshomaru mumbled trying his best to sound angry

"_Your not angry Sesshomaru." _

"_A voice?" _

"_Your voice…Go find Rin."_

"_Rin?" _

"_You miss her" _

"_I don't"_

"_Denial is your strong suit Sesshomaru"_

"_..." _

"_Find Rin."_

Sesshomaru sighed, He had known it all this time, it was hard, but it was time to admit the cold hard facts

_He cared for Rin._

Authors Note: What do you think? The note was a little sappy…It wasn't bad was it? Let me know!


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises

Rin sat alone on the brick wall along side the school building; she figured she'd just play here before she'd go on her away…Where ever the music would take her…

Rin sighed, Sesshomaru's guitar….

_Happiness_

_Pain_

_Loneliness_

_Beautiful_

_Hope_

Rin smiled, the guitar held every emotion she ever knew, and some she probably wasn't even sure of. Rin's fingers had become callused from playing so much over the week, but she didn't mind, she knew she'd play until her fingers fell off. Her fingers once again picked up the melody of Fukai Mori.

This time was different though.

No, it wasn't the feeling, she felt it before

No, it wasn't the notes she played it before

No, it wasn't the atmosphere she was in, she'd been here before.

Rin was singing along to the words, to Sesshomaru's song…No, he had written it, he had felt it, now it was her's. When Sesshomaru sung he sang the words in Japanese, She had no idea what it meant and now she did, it was a strength? An aura? A coincidence? No…Whatever was, she could here her voice in perfect harmony with the song.

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the deep, deep forest_

_Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness_

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

Rin looked up as she sang the words, they weren't strong anymore, they were more of a whisper a small child singing herself to sleep… She watched the people walk down the stairs of the school, disappearing, the sun was low in the sky and it cast dark shadows all around where she was, being totally hidden from any wondering eyes.

_As we live on, we lose a bit more_

_Shrouded in falsehood and lies, _

_We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out…_

Rin gasped looking, 'Sesshomaru!' Rin thought as he scanned the area nervously, she wanted to cry out "I'm sorry!" Rin opened her mouth but nothing came out, her fingers hadn't stopped playing the melody, she didn't want to be found, but she couldn't stop.

She wouldn't let herself.

It wouldn't let her.

_The days pass by and change_

_And we never even realize how blue the sky really is_

Rin had tears in her eyes; she had lived her lives in granted. She had taken that week for granted, Sesshomaru for granted…And every breath she breathed, She watched as Sesshomaru calmly walked up the steps. He knew she was here, her scent…the music…it was all her. Rin turned away, her fingers still brushing the strings as she continued to play.

_Overcoming that made up scheme, We live in the present and our rusted hearts began to beat again._

Sesshomaru took a seat as he listened to the girl sing the song ever so softly, in English, not the way he had sang it. He stared at her, her eyes not facing him, her eyes drifting off as if there were more in the sunset then there was in the world itself.

_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,_

_In search of the light._

_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,_

_In search of the light._

Rin sang firmly, her voice growing stronger as she sang louder finding something within herself that was never there…or maybe was always hidden

"_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off…" _Rin sang as she paused looking at Sesshomaru, he too had joined in the song now…except he was singing it…In Japanese.

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_ikite yuku eien ni_

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_Unable to cry out, for eternity..._

The two finished the song…Together. Sesshomaru sat the guitar down, moving it gently from Rin's hands as she looked up at him. Rin looked at him, tears brimming her eyes as Sesshomaru took her into his arms.

"Your mine."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru shocked, "What?"

"Would you like to be my daughter?" The words were serious, and calm, and Rin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Ashiteru Chicue!" Rin spoke against his neck smiling.

"Ashiteru…Rin." Sesshomaru spoke softly as he carried the girl and his guitar onward to there home…

Authors Note: Well? What do you think? It's kawaii! I think! Well RR

Words you might not know:

Ashiteru: I love you

Chicue: Father

Well, I hope you liked my story, Love you all! I might do a Epilogue, but only if you guys suggest it, well, thanks for the reviews! I hoped you liked it!

-Makato Mai


End file.
